Ice Blue Eyes
by Llily.B
Summary: [Slash DMHP] OS : Je ne vois qu’eux depuis si longtemps, que j’en connais chaque teinte. Tes yeux reflètent tous ce que ne dit pas ton visage, et moi je lis en eux, comme dans un livre ouvert.


**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas n'a moi, mais c'est bientôt mon anniversaire…Pitet que d'ici là, yora eut âme charitable pour me les offrir !

Le texte en italique est la version traduite de _Ice Blue Eyes _de Takashi Kodama

**Genre :** Slash, Romance, Angst… PWP ?

**Pairing **: DMHP ou HPDM of course.

**Avertissement **: Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc homophobe circulez, y'a rien a voir !

**Rating :** K+ à T, on va dire T pour plus de sûreté !

**Résumé :** Je ne vois qu'eux depuis si longtemps, que j'en connais chaque teinte. Tes yeux reflètent tous ce que ne dit pas ton visage, et moi je lis en eux, comme dans un livre ouvert.

**Note&Co : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont fait super plaisir ! J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de votre attente

Je voulais aussi vous demandez, étant donné que j'écris un autre OS qui est lui, bien parti pour finir en Death, si vous aviez des idées de fin ? Merci d'avance !

Note pour **Titesam** : J'espère que J'ai rêvé d'amour t'aura plu… Je crois que celle-là et moins tristoune !Oublie pas de me laisser ton adresse email la prochaine fois que je puisse répondre à ta review !

**Yami Aku** et **Nami Himura**, je sais plus si j'ai répondu à vos reviews !

Ensuite, je dédie cette fic à mon assistant-traductor-décodor sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas grand-chose, qu'un vulgaire tas de mot !

Si ça peut te faire plaisir Setsu' c'est une séquelle à Lie to me with sincerity (Lily qui te laisse y croire XD)

Remerciement à mes deux betâ que j'aime, que j'adore, que je vénère…

Et pour finir, une petite pause **pub** : lol

Non sérieusement j'ai écrit une fiction avec Angel Boo, s'y ça vous intéresse, le lien est dans ma bio, ainsi que celui de son forum !

**¤**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Ice Blue Eyes**

* * *

_Ces yeux bleus et froids,_

_Je voudrais les serrer en ce cœur,_

_De ce courage perdu_

_Je voudrais me souvenir encore une fois._

_Caché dans l'ombre,_

_Au loin la colère, une tristesse innommable,_

_Te suit dans ton dos_

_Les gardant pour soi-même…_

_Tu erres dans les forêts sombres._

_Des cicatrices violacées._

_Et ces yeux bleus et froids_

_Regardent une étoile déchue brillant dans la nuit…_

_Ces yeux bleus et glacés,_

_Je voudrais les serrer en ce cœur,_

_De ce courage perdu_

_Je voudrais me souvenir encore une fois._

_La douleur de cette blessure ne cesse pas,_

_Hurle-la,_

_De chaudes larmes_

_Se mêlent à la pluie glacée._

_J'attends…_

_Je ne demande que la force,_

_La froideur qui brûle,_

_Jette ta fierté, et haïs._

_Cette fois, arrête…_

_Un combat réclamant le lendemain,_

_Je suis un guerrier, défendant l'amour,_

_Contre le cœur qui fuit les ténèbres._

_Mais ne regarde pas en arrière…_

_Cette solitude, cette colère, ce cri,_

_Laisse moi les ressentir aussi,_

_Reprenant cela,_

_Ce vrai courage encore une fois._

_Mêlant ces yeux bleus et froids,_

_Et pleurant toutes les larmes de ce cœur,_

_De chaudes larmes_

_Se mêlent à la pluie glacée._

_J''attends…_

_(**1**)_

_¤_

_¤_

Enivrant.

Comme cette musique qui résonne à mes oreilles.

Qui m'emporte.

Encore plus que tous ces verres que je m'enfile les uns après les autres

Et que cet alcool qui coule dans mes veines.

Ton regard m'embrase,

Il me consume depuis l'instant où je me suis levé pour me fondre au rythme de ces corps qui se meuvent…

Et me fait encore plus d'effet que toutes ces années de haine.

¤

Je veux oublier.

Tout oublier.

Tout ce qui fait toi et moi.

Comme ce soir, où je me suis laissé aller dans tes bras avant d'affronter mon destin.

Mais différemment.

Et je flirte avec l'alcool au lieu de flirter avec toi.

¤

Je ne veux plus penser au sang que j'ai sur les mains,

Même si c'est _son _sang.

Je ne veux plus penser à tous ceux qui sont tombés,

Même si je connaissais la plupart d'entre eux.

Je ne veux plus penser à ce courage que tu m'as donné, l'espace d'une nuit,

Même si c'était la plus belle que j'ai jamais eut.

Je ne veux plus penser à ce sentiment qui oppresse mon cœur,

Même si je sais depuis longtemps son nom.

Je ne veux plus penser à la couleur de tes yeux,

Même si nos regards fusionnent depuis le début de la soirée.

¤

Je ne vois qu'eux depuis si longtemps,

Que j'en connais chaque teinte.

Tes yeux reflètent tous ce que ne dit pas ton visage,

Et moi je lis en eux, comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ne dit-on pas qu'ils sont le reflet de l'âme ?

Et quand mon regard s'attarde, elle est mise à nu.

¤

Je perçois les larmes que verse ton cœur lorsque tu es triste,

Un bleu terne et grisé… _Bleu ardoise_…

Le sourire qu'il esquisse quand tu rayonnes de joie,

Un bleu céleste…_ Caeruleum _….

Les éclairs qu'il lance, lorsque la colère t'envahit,

Un bleu froid et passé, aux reflets métallique… _Bleu acier…_

Le soupir de bien être qu'il pousse quand tu es en paix avec toi-même,

Un bleu clair… _Bleu ciel ?_

Je le vois brûler, lorsque le désir t'enflamme,

Un synonyme de bleu de Prusse…_Bleu de Berlin…_

Se consumer quand la passion t'anime,

Un bleu foncé grisé…_Bleu turquin_…

Je l'entends hurler, quand tu te refuses d'aimer,

Un bleu indigo doux mais triste… _Pastel_…

Mais surtout, je le vois geler, quand tu me craches tout ton dégoût, toute ta haine au visage,

Un bleu froid, presque inhumain…_Bleu glace_.

¤

Et je me surprends à penser que c'est celle que je préfère puisqu'elle est mon unique repère.

Pourtant ce soir, ce regard froid m'enflamme et me déstabilise.

Il est différent. Trop différent.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la musique. Et malgré cela, ils continuent de me hanter.

J'ai soudainement la tête qui bourdonne sous toutes ses pensées, mes paupières deviennent lourdes et je sens le monde autour de moi tourner.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce qui se passe, que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Ce noir que je désirais tant.

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Au milieu, la foule s'écarta et observa l'étrange spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Au centre du cercle formé, un jeune homme blond tenait entre ses bras le corps inerte du Survivant.

L'espace d'un instant, Draco abandonna son masque et l'on put alors lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage d'ordinaire si froid.

Il passa doucement une main sur le front du brun, le caressant presque et écartant quelques mèches au passage, pour lui apporter un peu de fraîcheur. Autour d'eux des murmures s'élevèrent, mais le Serpentard n'en avait cure, seul lui importait la santé de son amant d'une nuit.

Ron et Hermione, sérieusement éméchés, se frayèrent un chemin dans la masse assemblée, au moment où Draco soulevait l'ex-attrapeur Gryffondor.

« Tu fais quoi…hips Malfoy ? » lui demanda Ron d'un ton qui voulut sec, mais qui trahissait son état.

« A ton avis, Weasley ? » répondit le blond de sa voix traînante « il fait un coma éthylique, mais ça t'es trop saoul pour le voir ! »

« Quoi ? QUOIII ? C'est même pas vrai… hips… d'abord ! » déclara le roux, s'approchant de lui en titubant légèrement.

Hermione le retint, ce n'était pas la peine de provoquer une esclandre. D'autant plus que le blond, malgré son animosité envers Harry, avait choisi son camp durant la guerre. Leurs rapports avaient d'ailleurs évolués, en quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Un mélange de haine et de respect. Ils leur arrivaient même d'avoir des conversations civilisées, lors des réunions. Enfin, civilisé était un bien grand mot. Cela se finissait la plupart du temps par des désaccords et de grands éclats de voix.

Comprenant par son geste, que la Gryffondor était plus lucide que son petit ami, il déchargea alors toute sa hargne sur elle, reprenant pour l'occasion, de vieilles insultes bannies de son vocabulaire.

« Et toi la Sang de Bourbe, t'aurais pas dû le laisser boire autant ! »

Bien qu'elle ait le cerveau un peu embrumé par l'alcool, la jeune fille comprit rapidement la situation. Elle avait en revanche beaucoup plus de mal à voir clair dans le jeu du Serpentard. N'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemi ? Alors pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de lui ?

Le mieux encore était qu'elle lui demande. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami entre les mains de n'importe qui. Si elle n'était pas aussi enivrée, elle s'en serait occupée elle-même. Mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de sa santé, Malfoy ? »

« Depuis que vous êtes incapable de la faire ! » répondit cruellement le blond

« C'est le monde à l'envers, ma parole ! rétorqua t-elle consternée. Depuis quand les ennemis s'entraident-ils ? »

« Faut-il vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Je t'ai connue plus loquace Granger ! s'impatienta Draco, réajustant le brun tout contre lui. Vous comptez me laisser passer où vous attendez qu'il crève dans mes bras pour m'accuser de meurtre ? »

Encore sous le choc, les deux rouge et or s'écartèrent pour lui céder le passage. Le blond traversa toute la Grande Salle, faisant fi des regards inquisiteurs qui le scrutaient, avec envie pour les uns, mépris pour d'autres, tenant toujours aussi fermement Harry contre lui.

Il le porta avec douceur jusque dans sa chambre, refusant de le confier à l'infirmière qui lui aurait fait la morale, aussitôt rétabli.

Murmurant le mot de passe, la tapisserie s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il contourna ses fauteuils en cuir noir, pour le poser délicatement sur son lit. Le Serpentard se précipita ensuite dans la salle de bain et en revint avec quatre fioles et un baume de couleurs différentes : une pourpre, deux parme et une bleu nuit.

Harry tremblait de froid. Il s'empressa de poser ses flacons sur sa table de chevet, avant de prendre trois fines couvertures dans son armoire qu'il laissa pliées au pied de son lit avant de revenir s'occuper de son protégé.

Il commença par enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis remonta dégrafer sa robe. Puis, déboutonna, lentement, son pantalon et le fit glisser, découvrant peu à peu ses jambes fines et galbées. Ensuite, il lui enleva, soigneusement, son pull, vite suivit du T-shirt, ne lui laissant que son boxer, pour unique vêtement.

S'asseyant à ses cotés, il prit le pot d'onguent et l'ouvrit. Une forte odeur boisée, légèrement citronnée embauma alors la pièce, venant titillé les narines du Survivant. Il passa la crème jaune nankin _(**2**)_ sous son nez afin qu'il en respire les effluves, puis en prit un peu du bout des doigts et l'étala sur son ventre qu'il massa dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre. Cet onguent avait un puissant effet de rattachement à la terre qui permettait, à qui en respiraient les essences, de retrouver confiance en eux et de rouvrir la porte aux sentiments. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour sortir le Gryffondor de son coma.

Ses sens réveillés, Draco, le souleva légèrement pour lui faire boire la potion au couleur de la nuit, qui était en fait une potion contre la gueule de bois. Il veilla à ce qu'il l'avale entièrement puis, se saisit d'une parme, qui apportait paix et bien être. Il le laissa quelques instants tranquille, frôlant son visage de caresse légère, puis porta à ses lèvres la dernière fiole…Promesse d'une nuit sans rêves, la potion du sommeil…

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Où suis-je ?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux mais ne vois rien…

Tout n'est que ténèbre autour de moi.

En tant normal j'en aurais peur,

Mais ce soir cette couleur m'apaise.

Elle est si proche de ce que je veux réellement.

La Mort m'entoure et je me laisse bercer par elle.

J'ai tellement envie qu'elle me prenne,

Qu'elle m'emporte loin de tout,

Loin de lui…

¤

Hypnotisé par des illusions

Je ne m'aperçois que trop tard que le décor a changé.

Le ciel semble en feu tant il est rouge et des fumerolles de fumée s'échappant d'ombres imparfaites - sombres vestiges d'édifices passés - créent une atmosphère angoissante, presque étouffante.

Tout n'est plus que ruines, cendre et désolation.

L'odeur âcre du sang m'oblige à regarder plus en détails ce qui m'entoure et me ramène à la dure réalité de mes actes.

A mes pieds gît un cadavre sans visage…

Je ne veux même pas savoir à qui il appartient.

Mais malgré moi, je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce corps sans vie et l'observe plus attentivement.

¤

Ses vêtements noirs contrastent avec la pâleur de sa peau. L'un de ses bras est étendu le long de son corps, tandis que son autre main semble, désespérément, accrochée à l'épée, qu'il a, plantée en plein cœur. Comme s'il avait tenté de la retirer avant d'expirer. En m'approchant un peu plus, je constate que c'est celle de Godric Gryffondor qui a tué cet homme.

Cette découverte me choque.

La seule personne à n'avoir jamais réussi à manier cette arme, c'est moi.

C'est presque avec effroi que mes prunelles terrifiées révèlent les contours de son visage reptilien et blafard. Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles dilatées me fixent avec haine et je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'il se relève.

Mais Voldemort n'est plus.

Et c'est moi qui l'ai anéanti.

¤

Un haut le cœur me prend alors que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas mieux que lui.

Quand bien même ne lui restait-il plus aucune humanité, il n'en était pas moins un homme…

Homme que j'ai tué…

Je suis un assassin, un meurtrier…

Même si c'est l'unique vie que j'ai prise.

J'ai les mains tâchées de sang.

De _son _sang.

¤

Je recule, soudainement effrayé par l'acte que j'ai commis et trébuche.

La boue a une étrange couleur : métissage entre le rouge et le marron.

Je détourne un instant la tête de ce nauséeux mélange pour voir ce qui m'a fait tombé et découvre le corps calciné de Colin Crivey. _(**3**)_

Je sursaute tant je suis surpris, puis j'approche timidement ma main pour redessiner ses traits déformés par la peur et la douleur.

Seigneur… Pourquoi lui ?

Je sens mes larmes glisser lentement le long de mes joues alors que mes paupières se ferment, hantées par la souvenir de sa mort.

¤

Voldemort tombe…

Je m'écroule…

Un Mangemort…

Un sort…

Un contre-sort…

Un Avada Kedavra contre un Protego.

Des yeux chocolat qui pétillent de malice…

Un sourire de reconnaissance,

Un sourire qui désarme,

Un sourire qui s'efface,

Un Incendio trop vite lancé,

Des réflexes distraits.

Un corps qui se consume sous les rires démentiels d'un partisan du mal,

Sous des cris de douleurs et de terreurs,

Sous des larmes impuissantes…

Et puis plus rien.

¤

Je me lève précipitamment et m'enfuie

Comme pour échapper à ces images macabres.

Je déchante rapidement au fur à mesure de mes pas…

Le sol est jonché de cadavres, dont je reconnais la plus part d'entre eux.

Ernie McMillan, Poufsouffle…

_Une goutte d'eau…_

Terry Boot, Serdaigle…

…_Sur ma joue…_

Susan Bones, Poufsouffle,

…_Il pleut ?_

Katie Bell, Gryffondor,

…_Pourtant je ne sens rien…_

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Poufsouffle,

_Encore…_

Padma Patil, Serdaigle,

_Ça glisse…_

Zacharias Smith, Poufsouffle

_C'est froid…_

Alicia Spinnet, Gryffondor,

_C'est humide…_

Tous des membres de l'AD, c'est comme si je les avais tué moi-même, puisque c'est moi qui les ai entraîné à se battre…

…_Je pleure ?_

Ah ! Elle est belle l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Elle s'est fait étalée en moins de deux et du côté des Serpentard combien ?

Trois fois moins…

Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, et Milicent Bullstrode …

A croire que les Mangemorts étaient mieux entraînés que nous !

Pathétique…

¤

Un rire cynique s'échappe de ma gorge, tandis que mes larmes redoublent d'intensité.

Cette guerre c'était censé être la mienne !

Tué ou être tué…

Alors pourquoi suis-je entouré de morts ?

Pourquoi me retiennent-ils ici ?

Qu'ai-je fais ?

Toutes ces questions…

Toutes ces émotions…

M'accablent.

Je ne peux en supporter davantage et me laisse tomber à genoux dans ce bain de sang.

Je porte mes mains à mon visage et sanglote.

Mon cœur saigne, mon cœur pleure…

Il a mal…

J'ai si mal.

Je veux quitter cet endroit !

Ce monde n'est pas pour moi…

Ce n'est pas le mien !

Ce n'est pas celui pour lequel j'ai combattu !

Pour lequel _ils_ ont combattu !

Mais leurs visages reviennent me hanter.

Ne me laisseront-ils jamais en paix ?

Leurs rires résonnent dans mes oreilles,

Chaque intonation de voix…

Chaque parole dite

Chaque regard…

Et puis des cris…

Des cris de rage,

Des cris de souffrance,

Des cris de douleurs,

Parfois étouffés par des sanglots.

Et je les revois un à un se faire tuer devant moi.

¤

Et je crie, je hurle devant l'horreur des images qui défilent devant mes yeux

Tant et si bien que je ne me rend même pas compte que mon cauchemar n'est plus.

Mais ces visions me poursuivent et m'obsèdent.

Et tout en criant, j'essaye de reprendre mes repères.

Je suis sur un lit. Dans une chambre…

Je ne sais pas dans laquelle, mais je sais qu'_il_ est là.

Je sens le poids de son regard sur moi

Impassible.

Il me regarde souffrir et ne dit rien

Il sait que je prendrai le moindre geste pour de la pitié et je n'en veux pas

Surtout venant de lui

J'aurais dû mourir

¤

Je prends contact avec la réalité lorsque ma voix s'éteint. Basculant en arrière, je me laisse retomber sur le matelas, le souffle court.

Une main glisse dans mes cheveux, et je lève mes prunelles encore effrayées pour rencontrer son regard de glace.

Un sourire timide se peint sur mon visage, alors qu'il me tend une potion parme.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que c'est, je la bois et ferme de nouveau mes paupières.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » je lui murmure.

Il ne répond rien, mais je devine son corps s'allonger près du mien.

Ses bras m'enlacent tendrement et je me laisse aller contre lui.

Curieusement, je me sens en sécurité.

Il dépose un petit baiser sur mon front, puis se niche dans mon cou, embrassant également ma nuque, avant de s'endormir profondément.

Je ne tarde pas à l'imiter.

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Au petit matin, les pâles rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux de la chambre, venant se perdre sur deux corps tendrement enlacés.

Draco ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et regarda attentivement le corps endormi du brun, blotti contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait dans son lit, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y restait.

Un sourire de pur bonheur naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha légèrement et vint mordiller l'épaule offerte. Puis il parcourut sa peau de petits baisers papillons, remontant le long de son cou pour finir par effleurer amoureusement ses lèvres. Il embrassa doucement chacune de ses joues, son front et enfin ses paupières, qui papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir sous deux orbes émeraudes.

Harry se perdit dans son regard de glace, qu'il adorait plus que tout.

C'était son seul repère… La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Et pourtant, ce matin, en les examinant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient plus la même teinte glacée, et curieusement, cela ne l'affecta pas.

Au contraire, cette petite étincelle indéchiffrable, lui réchauffait le cœur, et un sourire tendre éclaira son visage.

« Tu es resté ? » murmura t-il

« Comme tu le vois »

Les doigts du Serpentard ne cessaient de caresser la chevelure ébène dans laquelle ils s'étaient oubliés, cherchant, à sa manière, à réconforter le brun.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis un assassin »

« Non. Tu es un héros »

Harry se redressa vivement, agacé d'être traité comme tel, alors qu'il avait tué un homme, aussi dangereux soit-il.

« Non ! Je suis comme lui ! Des centaines de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi, pour moi ! Pourquoi tout le monde a voulu s'en mêler ? Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement lui contre moi ? »

La voix du Survivant se brisa en un sanglot, tandis qu'il murmurait des pourquoi qui resteraient sans réponse. Et lentement, les larmes si longtemps contenues se mirent à couler. _(**4**)_

Le blond tendit une main vers la joue de son amant, et l'effleura doucement, chassant au passage les quelques perles d'eau égarées.

« J'aimerais te mentir et t'inventais une jolie petite histoire, comme on en raconte aux enfants pour apaiser leur souffrances. J'aimerais enjoliver la vérité pour de nouveau voir cette lumière au fond de tes yeux…Mais tu n'es plus un enfant, et la guerre n'est pas un conte de fée. Tout ce que tu désires aujourd'hui appartient maintenant au passé. Cesse de te torturer ainsi. Il n'y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peu rien »

« Tu me dis que la guerre n'est pas un conte, pourtant je n'en voit pas la différence. Dans chaque histoire, il y a toujours un combat, celui du Bien contre le Mal… C'est pareil pour la guerre… Chacun se bat pour une cause qu'il croit juste. La gentillesse, l'amour… La haine, la méchanceté… tout ça ne sont que des notions dont on affabule le héros et son ennemi. Mais dans les deux cas, il y en a toujours un qui triomphe. La logique veut, pour ne pas que l'on sombre dans le désespoir, que ce soit toujours le « gentil », le sauveur de tout un peuple qui l'emporte

Mais il arrive parfois que le héros ne soit pas le vrai gentil de l'histoire… Il arrive parfois qu'il ait un côté sombre… Et malgré tout on l'acclame comme tel. Pour moi, un héros se doit d'être pur, il doit avoir cru jusqu'au bout en la cause pour laquelle il se battait.

Moi je ne suis personne. Je ne suis pas un héros parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette guerre de se produire. Je n'ai pas su arrêter ce démon avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur, pire c'est moi qui lui aie permis d'acquérir cette force. J'ai douté de mes propres capacités, je suis souillé de son sang… Je suis sombre. On m'adule comme un héros alors que l'on devrait me mépriser pour avoir déclencher ce carnage. Rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas survécu la première fois qu'il a pointé sa baguette sur moi ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Non ce n'est pas ta faute… Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un alors que ce soit le Destin. A l'époque tu n'avais pas conscience du danger que représentait Voldemort. Depuis, tu as tout fait pour le détruire, pour réparer cette erreur qui avait été commise et tu as réussi. Et s'il y a bien une chose que tu as oublié, c'est que un héros, est avant tout un être humain… Avec ses défauts et ses qualités…Il n'a pas à porter tout seul le poids du monde… Tu n'es peut-être pas le héros que l'on attendait tous, un héros comme dans les contes, mais tu es le mien… »

Si au début, le Gryffondor voulait protester, ses mots moururent dans le fond de sa gorge, tant il était ému.

« C'est vrai, c'est de ta faute si je t'ai détesté pendant toutes ces années, si j'ai choisi ton camp, si avant de te laisser aller combattre, je t'ai aimé toute la nuit, si mes parents sont morts pendant la bataille… C'est vrai… C'est de ta faute… Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu ignores… C'est que tout ceci était vital pour moi. Si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es, je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux en m'apportant l'attention que je réclamais… Tu m'as tendu ta main dans l'obscurité de ma vie… Et tu étais ma lumière qui me souriait et me guidait quand je perdais tout espoir. »

« C'est pour ça que tu veillais toujours sur moi ? »

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, qui s'échappaient sans honte de ses yeux embués, et s'échouaient, pour la plupart sur une main pâle, dont le pouce caressait distraitement, la joue rougie d'avoir trop pleurer.

Le Serpentard rit doucement avant de reprendre d'une voix tout aussi tendre et sensuelle :

« Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir vu tel que j'étais vraiment. Tu n'agissais pas comme tout le monde. Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un enfant prodigue ou un sang pur. Tu t'en foutais je crois…Tu m'as rendue cette haine que je te vouais, tu m'a traité comme un être humain comme les autres, même si quand je jouais au parfait petit Serpentard… Je ne pouvais pas perdre quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi… Et je me demande Harry, quel est ton secret ? »

Le brun sourit, et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Leurs visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry pouvait voir ses yeux bleu glace pétiller de malice. Il se souleva légèrement pour permettre au blond de retirer sa main qu'il écrasait, avant de venir à sa rencontre et d'enlacer timidement leurs doigts.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il murmura, vaincu :

« Et toi, Draco Malfoy, quel est donc ton secret, pour avoir su me toucher au plus profond de mon âme ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher, une fois de plus, d'aller toucher la peau veloutée de son compagnon, afin de câliner de son pouce sa pommette, dans un geste de réconfort.

« Mon secret ? répondit-il le sourire au lèvres, ses yeux glacés, toujours plongés dans le regard émeraude. C'est toi… Tu es le miroir de mon âme, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est si facile de t'atteindre. Tu es aussi pur que moi je suis sombre, aussi honnête que je suis fourbe, aussi modeste que je suis prétentieux, aussi aimable que je suis arrogant, aussi altruiste que je suis narcissique, aussi courageux que je suis lâche, aussi fort que je suis faible… Aussi vrai que je suis faux. C'est parce que tu es toi, que je peux atteindre ton âme parce qu'elle est intouchable pour moi. »

Aussi curieux que ça puisse être Harry éclata de rire avant de contredire le Serpentard.

« Tu n'es pas sombre, tu es un brin ténébreux. Tu n'es pas fourbe, tu es malin. Tu n'es pas prétentieux, tu es ambitieux. Tu n'es pas arrogant, tu es fier. Tu n'es pas narcissique, tu t'aimes comme tu es. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu es réfléchi. Et tu n'es pas faible car tu as le courage de tes positions. Ce sont toutes ces petites différences qui font que je t'aime comme tu es. »

Que répondre à ça ? Que dire quand celui qui a été votre rival pendant tant d'année, votre meilleur ennemi, connaît mieux que vous, votre véritable visage ? Que faire quand vous savez que c'est votre haine mutuelle qui vous a fait vous connaître mieux que vous-même ? Quand il redonne ses vraies formes, à votre reflet qui vous aviez déformé ?

C'est simple.

On ne répond rien.

On ne dit rien.

On ne fait rien.

On se contente de l'embrasser tendrement, pour le remercier d'avoir su vous percez à jour. D'avoir vu derrière votre masque et de vous aimer comme vous êtes.

Et ce que Draco fit. Il embrassa doucement sa Némésis, pour le remercier d'être ce qu'il est, pour être toujours là après tout ce qui lui a fait subir, et pour essayer de lui faire comprendre à sa manière tout ces sentiments qui lui assaillent le cœur et sur lesquels il a peur de mettre un nom.

Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, mettant fin au baiser d'une manière tout a fait sensuel. Le brun ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, savourant encore la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il plongea son regard dans une mer de glace, revoyant briller plus intensément encore la petite étincelle.

Le Serpentard, qui attendait avec impatience ce moment, murmura alors tout contre sa bouche :

« Et toi ? Quel est donc ton secret pour avoir su voir mon vrai visage »

Il sentit le sourire de Harry, juste avant que celui ne lui dépose un chaste baiser sucré.

« Ce sont tes yeux. Tu t'en aies peut-être jamais aperçu, mais tes yeux t'ont toujours trahi. Pour chaque sentiment qui t'envahi, ils prennent une teintes différentes. »

Il colla un peu plus son corps contre celui délicat mais finement musclée du blond, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, dans un petit rire cristallin. Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa peau, lui envoyant une myriade de petits frissons dans le dos. Il le serra cependant tout contre lui, son bras enlaçant sa taille fine, mais indéniablement masculine, sa main jouant toujours avec ses mèches de jais.

« Mais la couleur que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est celle que tu as en ce moment. Bleu glace. Pourtant il y a cette petite étincelle qui les éclaire… C'est bleu clair beaucoup plus doux, presque givré. Et ça me perturbe un peu parce que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, si on excepte hier soir... C'était cette fameuse nuit… J'ai peur de ce qu'elle signifie… Pire encore…J'ai peur de mal l'interpréter… Dis-moi… Ce que tu ressens en ce moment… Rassure-moi…Sil te plait… »

« Je ne sais pas…répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve… ce sentiment…J'en ai… peur… moi aussi. »

« Tu sais, cette petite flamme, si elle est bien ce que j'imagine… Et bien… Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire…Laisse parler ton cœur… et dis-moi ce qu'elle est… »

Déterminé à saisir sa chance, Draco s'écarta doucement du Gryffondor pour pouvoir plonger ses prunelles givrées dans celles inquiètes du brun.

« Je pense… que c'est de… de l'amour… »

Harry lui offrit un sourire magnifique, heureux que sa réponse concorde avec la sienne.

« Oui… C'est une possibilité… Au moins je saurais quand tu ne m'aimeras plus ! »

« Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver, crois-moi »

Et pour prouver ses dires, il captura ses lèvres pour un long et fougueux baiser, serment d'un avenir radieux et ensoleillé. Intérieurement, il se promit de tout faire pour ne plus perdre cet éclat, qui s'était ravivé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses derniers mots.

Cette lumière qui l'avait sortie de l'enfer de son nom… Et qui l'avait fait _l_'aimé.

**Owari.**

* * *

(1) Ondit Merci Nami Himura pour avoir traduit les paroles à partir d'une version anglaise. 

(2) Entre jaune chamois clair et abricot. De la couleur de la toile de Nankin.

(3)Vraiment désolée pour les fans de Colin. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité longuement avant de le tuer, mais comprenait moi, il me harcelait ! Juste pour exemple, je cherchais quelque chose dans le Tome 2 et à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais sur une page, il fallait qu'il soit là ! lol Mais je ne renoncerais pas, j'écrirais ce HP/CC dès que j'aurais une idée ! N'hésitez pas, si c'est le cas : )

(4) Là encore, on dit re-merci Nami qui dans un élan d'inspiration m'a gentiment trouvé cette phrase.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! 

Je trouve que ça vire au PWP, mais ça c'est ma vision perso, et là votre qu'elle est-elle ?

Lily, très curieuse !


End file.
